The Blind Boy
by LostBoy91
Summary: This is pretty much a little bit of what I think. It's not focused on any topic in general. I just write about my ways of seeing things in life that I hope may influence others positively. Please enjoy.


The Blind Boy

A little background information before you begin reading. My lover lives across the world from me. We currently have an internet/phone relationship. I have not in-fact seen my lover ever, and he/she rejects the idea of getting a web cam. These are my thoughts on the topic.

The Blind Boy

Love is a blind experience: A blind feeling. The word itself isn't to be seen nor understood. We see love everywhere, in all places; low class and high class, in all races; black and white. But does anyone even understand love? You see people in love saying that they can't even express their love to their loved one because it is so great. Well I ask; how can something that can't be expressed be seen. I know that it's a weird comparison of words with two completely different meanings: But there is more that these two words have in common that people will never understand. The connection is one of immeasurable proportions. Love isn't something that comes to you when you are looking for it. Love comes at you when you are blind.

Now you think to yourself; what does it mean to be blind? To be blind doesn't mean that you can't literally see what is written on a sign a half a mile up the road or something that can't be read in a book a foot away. To be blind is to be lost as a person. Some people do not know that they are blind. They see the life they are living as one of normality. There is also the blindness you can refer to in the emotional state: To be lost in ones own reconciled thoughts.

But now you wonder. If love only comes to you while in this state; does that mean once you reach this state that love will find you? The answer is simply no. You can't do something specifically to find it and you can't do anything to prevent it: Other then sitting in your room all day. But even I did that and I ran into it. So you never know...

I'm kind of touching up on one idea… But I specifically started writing all of this for a reason. The title of this is called "The Blind Boy" because I wanted to relate a story of a blind boy obviously that falls in love. Can you fall in love with someone you can't see? Well the answer we all come to conclude is yes. I mean there are obviously blind people in the world who have or are in love. But those are all people who have no choice of seeing. They have been stripped of all sight and have no way of ever seeing again. Of course we know or to think how horrible it must be for these people: To be in such deep love with someone: To love someone more then you love anything else in life; and to never be able to see them.

Now let's ask; what if love was to come to someone that isn't literally blind? They can see perfectly fine. But they happen to still never be able to see the person they love. Well how does that work out you ask? Well I won't get into it but it is defiantly possible. I would know. Experiencing something as powerful as love… We all know what it can do to people. I mean we have all seen those movies. So what does this do to a person; A person who can love someone, and never be able to see them? I mean it makes sense to a literal blind person, but to someone who has the privilege of seeing. I don't know but it has to have some difference.

You hear about people going insane: People going crazy for the things they see. Seeing something changes the perspective on all thoughts and life. Most people do not believe in anything if it isn't seen. An example could be ghosts or even aliens. We all have our own opinions… The power of seeing something is very powerful. The mind can play tricks on you. Seeing things can change your life.

But is love to be seen? Are we to ever see love at all? We are never to see love is the thing. We are only to experience it. It's some amazing and unrealistic feeling that was created that no one has the control of. So we write about it, make movies about it, and sing about it.

So I ask you. What does one do when they blindly fall in love with someone yet they are never to see them? Are you supposed to accept it and leave it as it is? I mean you know, you're supposed to love the person for whom they are, not what they look like. But I mean does it make sense to never see the person you would give your life for: To have the power to see them but to never be able to? I know love is blind, but does the one you love have to be blinded from you? What would you do if you had the power to see, and you fell so deeply in love with someone and you were never to see them? I mean this is what you're thinking… "Oh well you love the person for who they are. It doesn't matter if you can't see them. It's just about being with the person." I have the same philosophy and I would love to say that and believe it. But I mean it's just like any other things said: Or as the saying goes "It's easier said then done". There is a limit in which you can push things. In which you can hold things off. There may be reasons for such things. Most of all are understandable. But to restrict the person you love from seeing you even when the other person finds it a reasonable time to start accepting it. It doesn't seem humane. In a sense I find in or would qualify it as a form of torture: A torture of the mind and heart.

I think to myself how horrible it is to base love off of seeing something or someone. Sight isn't something you feel. Sight can only change the way in which you feel things… Love is a feeling and not something to be seen. So can seeing the person you love change the way in which your feelings of love towards them? Who knows? I know it must be a most wonderful and most amazing feeling to see the person who you love so much. But I know it is not worth anything to give up love for someone: Especially not for something as dumb as sight. Seeing someone may be a powerful way in which our lives are lived. But sight doesn't even come close to being as powerful as love. So I end it asking you this: What do you do when you are capable of seeing, yet you are being denied the privilege to see the person whom you would give your life for: The person you love more then anything in this existence? Do you ignore the fact that you can't see them in order to not make them upset? Or do you make a big deal about it? Like I said, making a big deal about it isn't the way to go because love isn't worth giving up for sight. Love is a given gift that not everyone gets, so don't let it be ruined.

But hey, maybe the best way to get your feelings out about seeing your loved one is to write a story like this. Maybe your loved one will understand your feelings more: Know more about what you are thinking. Who knows, but I have a feeling we will find out soon.


End file.
